


A pack divided

by Kittywrites_reads



Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bonding, Budding Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Reunions, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/pseuds/Kittywrites_reads
Summary: Sapnap got separated from his friends, which was not ideal but finding a helpful face along the way does make getting back a lot easier.And if said (very pretty) face, ended up with his group for the long haul, who was he to complain?
Relationships: None
Series: Empty roads and Soft whispers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061366
Kudos: 13





	A pack divided

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes; This was proof read by myself so errors may be missed. Please let me know of any glaringly obvious issues in the text.
> 
> Also never written Karl before, or any of the Dream Team for that matter so the characters may appear unlike their personas/real selves. 
> 
> Please bear with me :)

The days following a tragedy are never easy, unless you’re a character in a Shakespearean play then a tragedy is part of the status quo. That wasn’t the case for 1/3 of the Dream Team. It really wasn’t easy trying to keep the tears at bay while running away from your two closest (and only) friends, but Sapnap would manage; he had to, otherwise he’d die like many other people had before him.

He took shaky and quick breaths as he strode across the empty parking lot. The horde was getting further behind him, as well as his two friends both of which were severely underprepared to face the massive group of biters. He felt awful having to abandon them, but he wasn’t about to disobey their commands, if they all died he’d feel even worse knowing his friends had to watch him meet his end as well. He panted loudly, struggling to maintain his pace. The raven haired male staggered to a halt, hands falling onto his knees. He regained his composure, wiping his face and eyes clear. Sapnap glanced back to where he came from, not seeing the horde or his friends, which eased some of his worries. He had a feeling they were going to be fine, and they’d meet up at their rendezvous point. He brushed dark locks away from his face, adjusting his bandanna. 

Sapnap turned from the empty lot, and moved to walk down the street towards a pretty blue and white building. It looked like a bakery, and he really wanted to see if he could find himself a honey bun to munch on. He encroached on the building, noting its boarded windows, and half cracked door. The young man reached for his shotgun, only to remember that he had jammed it up back at the school they were squatted in. And he remembered he hadn’t picked it back up before they were run out of the place by a swarm of biters.

He swears loudly before creeping past the building. It wouldn’t be worth the risk of dying just to find some barely viable breads and rotten cakes and other baked goods. Of course he was disappointed we wouldn’t get to eat an overly sugary confectionery item but he wasn’t dumb enough to go die for one. He’d find one later, he reasoned with himself, the building will still be there when he rounds back to head to the Dream Team meet up spot. During his considerations, he failed to notice the person tailing him on his path away from the bakery.

The person was slow going in his pursuit like he wasn’t really trying to follow the raven haired male. The man was lean, and tall (though only just slightly taller than Sapnap). He wore a hand stitched hoodie, with the sleeves and hood not matching the colors of the rest of the article. It was worn, but not as dirty as his light washed jeans were. The figure also carried a hiking pack, strapped with colorful scraps of fabric, and random tags from clothes. Sapnap walked on, oblivious to his newly acquired stalker. The day was fading slowly, and the cold chill of night was beginning to creep in. Sapnap sighed, glancing around to find a reasonably safe spot to take a quick cat nap before moving on, as he surveyed the landscape, he saw the figures movement out of the corner of his eye. Sapnap froze then, breath catching in his throat.

The figure stopped as well, moving to pull an item off their hip. Sapnap feared this would be his final moment, when a soft orange light hit him. He turned hands raised to his waist. He met the eyes of the man, who had short and fluffy brown hair, and eyes that were warm with a lax disposition. They didn’t fit this harsh environment, Sapnap thought, nothing about this handsome man in front of him did. They stood motionless, each too afraid to speak first. Sapnap decided he’d be the bigger man (even if technically he wasn’t) and break the ice casually. 

“You’re beautiful.” That was not what he meant to say. “Shit! I said that out loud didn’t I? Oh god.” Sapnap flushed as the man smiled, and giggled into his free hand. Sapnap was glad the man didn’t seem angry at his outburst, he’d hate to tell Dream and George he died from embarrassment after saying a random survivor was pretty. The man calmed down before looking at him with mirth on his face, and Sapnap wanted to melt into the floor again. “I haven’t heard that one in a while. Well you aren’t so bad yourself, pretty boy. The name’s Karl, how about yourself?” Sapnap looked up from behind his hands, and gave a hesitant smile. 

“I’m Sapnap, and I swear I don’t always embarrass myself like that.” Karl giggled again, motioning the younger male to follow him. The man felt very unnatural and Sapnap wanted to figure out exactly what made him that way. He followed his new companion down the block, where he was herded into a small department store. The place was small, and it was covered in fallen shelves and racks. Most of the items and shelves had been pushed to one side of the store, effectively clearing out a nice sized space in the building. 

“So Sapnap, why are you traveling alone? You don’t seem like the loner type.” Karl had leaned against the wall near the door, hands dug into his pants pockets. Sapnap rubbed the back of his neck before replying, “I’m not alone. I got separated from my friends and I’m trying to get to the meet up spot we set up.” Karl nodded eyes watching his reactions intently, it was unnerving and made Sapnap shift under his heavy gaze. Karl then slid down the wall, moving to drop his pack next to his prone form. He dug around for a second, Sapnap standing in the center of the room, wringing his hands together. Karl made a noise of affirmation, before pulling out a large blanket. Said item was a soft pink, with flowers printed on the fabric. It was slightly dusty, and had some scorch marks on an edge which Sapnap found odd considering most blankets lit on fire will burn up completely. Karl then craned his head up to Sapnap beaming brightly. 

The brunette once again waved him over, kicking his bag away from himself. Sapnap walked over, even though a voice in his head told him to not trust the lean man sitting on the ground. He all but threw himself to the ground, eliciting a laugh from Karl. Sapnap laughed with him, a flush covering his face. Their laughter fell to silence quickly, leaving the boys sitting shoulder to shoulder, very little personal space left. Karl threw the blanket over Sapnap’s shoulders bringing his hands around to tug it tight to the shorter mans chest. 

“There you go pretty boy.” He said it so confidently it had Sapnap reeling. Karl then leaned firm against the wall, closing his eyes. Sapnap gripped the soft fabric between his fingers, glancing over to Karl for a flash of a moment. Sapnap then leaned back as well, cuddling further under the fabric, when was the last time he’d used a blanket? He couldn’t really recall as he settled down even more, moving to lean against his newly found friend. He could faintly hear Karl’s airy chuckle before a slim arm settled around his covered shoulders. Sapnap snickered softly with him, for only a tick before he cuddled closer to Karl. It was only another moment more before he was giving in to sleep, finding the warmth of a body (and blanket) next to him made sleep come so much easier.

======

Sapnap was lulled out of slumber by the sounds of people talking. Which was typical, as Dream and George tended to be loud mouths when he slept, so he just curled closer to the body next to him and fell back asleep. He was only just falling asleep again when he remembered he wasn’t with Dream or George, he was with the strange enigma that was Karl. Sapnap flinched away, snapping himself into a sitting position. He looked around with wild eyes, seeing Karl look at him with mild concern, and—wait where was the other person? Sapnap scanned the room again, perplexed as to how he heard more than one voice but no one else was there with them.

“Who’re you talking to? Is there someone else here?” Karl turned himself towards Sapnap, setting his hands on the blanket still firmly around his shoulders. “No ones here, I was just talking to myself is all. You’re fine pretty boy, I promise.” Sapnap looked unsure before Karl gripped his shoulders tight, moving him back against his side. “If you say so, but if I find out this is an elaborate set up—“ Karl laughed, full bellied and amused. “Yeah yeah, you’ll make me regret ever being born. I promise it will not come to you having to gut me like a fish.” Sapnap smiled slightly, heart still pounding from the thought of being set up. The two sat in silence for a while, Sapnap too warm and comfortable to move, and he doubted Karl was feeling up to moving away from him as well.

Karl grunted shifty around for a bit. Sapnap frowned leaning away from the brunette, he looked over at the man, who stood quickly. His gaze was met with apologetic eyes. “Sorry, I gotta piss. Be back in a minute.” Sapnap nodded, and watched him leave the building. As soon as the door closed behind him Sapnap stood as well, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He looked around the room, deciding to dig around the clothes left abandoned on the tiled floor. He skittered around the room, trying to be as nonchalant as possible on his way to the front of the building. Sapnap moved to dig around a pile of kids clothes, listening outside for any sign of an extra person. He didn’t have to wait long however, as he heard another voice speak harshly, and in a half-asssed whisper. 

“Karl! Holy hell what are you thinking? I thought you were going to be alone. Not traveling with someone else!” The voice was a middle pitch, and very unsure. The person sounded angry almost, and Sapnap begun to fear and regret his choices. “Calm down Q, seriously. It’s not that big a deal, I’ll ditch him later tonight, and you and I will be clear to go our separate ways.” He guessed Karl was gesturing, and looking at the covered glass door behind him. He sounded like he trying to appease a wild animal, or he was trying to defuse a bomb. Sapnap didn’t like his situation, mostly considering Karl and his unknown friend (?) might come back into this place and kill him or trap him with the dead.

He didn’t get much time to think as the sounds of movement echoed ever closer. Sapnap flailed over to a pile of winter clothes, digging out a black turtleneck, and shifting it in his hands. He was lucky he wasn’t that close to the door when Karl entered, as the man looked kinda skeptical of him as he closed (and locked) the door panels. Sapnap craned his head back to smile softly at the stranger—yes he was a stranger now, he’d lied about not talking to anyone and he frankly didn’t want to put anymore faith into this man. “Hey, I just looking through some clothes. I need to find a better undershirt.” As he spoke he played with his sleeves, they were faded and covered in holes. Karl nodded before moving to a stack close to him, “Cool cool. I guess this is a good place to find some better outfits. Oh that sweater would look good on you, plus it seems very warm.”

Sapnap nodded throwing the shirt over his shoulder to fiddle with the other items in the pile. None really stuck out to him, most seemed to be random pieces of clothes with outdated styles and patterns. He did however find a pair of biking gloves with burns in the finger tips. They seemed like something Dream would wear, so Sapnap tucked them into his back pocket, making a mental note to cut the fingers off as they were ruined anyway. Once again he looked to Karl, gaging his expressions. Sapnap stood, groaning as his knee popped. Karl followed his movement, hands stopping mid shuffle. Karl tracked him some more as Sapnap moved back over to their abandoned corner, throwing the shirt onto the discarded blanket. 

Karl watched with a great intensity as Sapnap removed both his white t-shirt and ruined under armor. Karl watched his arms flex, and raise over his head, messing up the locks atop his head. Karl trailed his eyes across his body, having no shame in taking in every detail of his form. Quite frankly, it weirded Sapnap out, like come on man, have some decency. Then again the man lied so he really couldn’t expect any form of consideration from Karl. Sapnap stilled, hands clutching his clothes tightly. He took a moment to think, before dropping both pieces and picking up the black turtleneck. He shook it slightly, before sliding it on. He adjusted it for a moment, before grabbing his white t-shirt and putting it on over the sweater. Sapnap knew Karl was still watching as he fixed his shirt and bent down to grab the under armor. 

“So I should move on, I have to get to my friends. And I assume you have places to be as well Karl.” Sapnap didn’t look up until the end of the sentence. When he did look away from his tattered undershirt he was met with Karl’s gaze. He looked, well Sapnap couldn’t really describe the look on his face. It was either disappointment or it was a slight jealousy. Karl only put down the green button down, and stood. After a moment of him standing there, staring he spoke calm and flatly. “Okay, well it is getting late, so you should probably sleep here till dawn, then get a move on. It gets pretty dangerous around here at night.” It was midday, he had plenty of time to make a distance between himself and this place. Sapnap shook his head, standing up with the under armor in a vise grip. 

“I need all the time I can get. Plus it’s midday which will give me plenty of time to close the gap between me and my friends. As much as I’d love to stay I really can’t.” Sapnap didn’t explain more, he just stood moving to pitch the shirt into a burnt pile of fabrics. He turned to head to the locked door, seeing Karl still standing and watching him. Sapnap stepped up to the door, unlocking it and sending a small wave to the brunette before slipping outside. Outside the sun was bright, and the air was warm and muggy. The streets were quite for once, and there seemed to be no sign of Karl’s friend who was stood there only a bit ago. Sapnap looked around before rushing off down the street. He didn’t really bother reading the street signs as he just wanted to gain some distance away from the store.

Time passed quickly, as Sapnap rounded corners and went down alleys trying to find his way back to that high school. Though as he walked, and avoided the dead he was aware of someone following him. They weren’t close at all, but when he rounded a corner he saw glimpses of their silhouette in the distance. He knew it was Karl, it had to be as the man seemed mad he didn’t stay another night with him. Sapnap rounded a corner, turning onto Main Street and waited behind a dead car. He waited for the sound of his follower to round the corner, and he heard the sound of shoes on gravel as they passed. He heard them freeze right in front of the car, and he’s heard them shuffle around. From his prone spot Sapnap could see thier shoes, and they weren’t Karl’s. That meant this was his friend, and he didn’t seem to be very happy about loosing sight of him. 

“Shit! Where’d he go? Are you serious right now?!” He heard the man huff loudly before fiddling with his pockets. The click of a walkie talkie interested Sapnap greatly. It let out a pit of static before the person spoke. “Karl? I lost him.” The button made another click before silence filled the air. It was a tense moment with Sapnap trying his hardest not to make any noise before life filled the device. “Dude—“ it cut out for a second, “Seriously Quackity?! How the fuck did you lose him? He can’t have gone far!” The man, now known as Quackity sighed before replying in a clipped tone. 

“I don’t know! Just get over here and help me look, We turned down Main and Avery. Hurry up.” The radio quieted again, and the car shifted slightly back as Quackity leaned heavily against it. He heard the man unload a gun, maybe to check its ammunition stock before the magazine was snapped back into place. Sapnap could only wait tense as the minutes ticked by and he wasn’t sure how long it was until he heard Karl running towards them, bag jingling loudly. He stumbled to a halt kicking up gravel as he stood in front of Quackity. He painted for a moment before berating him.

“Seriously?! I tell you to do one thing and you fail.” He sighed trying to calm himself down before continuing, “Okay where did you last see him? Maybe he ducked into one of the houses around here.” The two didn’t say much after Quackity just saying he lost him at the turn and Karl moving across the street towards some houses. 

“Well hurry up! We don’t have all day Q!”

=====

As soon as he heard the creak of a front door shutting Sapnap stood, glancing around to see if they were visible. He hoped he was in the clear and began his trek down the street once more. He made it about twenty feet away before the sounds of footfalls sounded behind him. 

He had to run. 

And he did, he took off in a sprint down the road, avoiding pot holes and fallen trees in his way. He barely hefted himself over a tree trunk before seeing Karl really close behind him. He screamed scrambling into a run. Sapnap was only a few paces in front of the man when he felt his waist get grabbed, he was doomed. He flailed and kicked all the while screaming and swearing loudly. He could barely hear Karl tell him to shut up before they got the dead’s attention, but Sapnap didn’t care. He really only wanted to get to his friends and never come near those two again. 

Sapnap only quieted when Karl all but threw him down and clamped a hand over his mouth. He glared at Sapnap with anger, though at what he didn’t know. Sapnap panted against his palm, eyes wide and frantic, he knew he could try to escape but Karl was faster than him so he wouldn’t have a chance to outrun him again. Karl only shook his head with a sigh. “I really didn’t expect you to freak out like that pretty boy. Like come on, you scream way too loud.” Sapnap glared before rolling his eyes. He leaned back shaking the hand off his face, he pouted before talking.

“Well I wouldn’t have to scream loudly if you didn’t come running after me like some kind of wolf on the hunt. You’re the one who followed me, and you even sent your friend to follow me as well.” Karl hummed for a moment before extending a hand out. Sapnap looked from the appendage to his face, and back. He can’t be serious, he thought before standing on his own. “Can I go now? Without you following me this time?” Karl looked at him for a moment, dropping his hand to his side. He nodded before grabbing his bag off his back. “Here, think of this as a parting gift pretty boy. I was” He emphasized ‘was’ and shook his head “going to give this to you before you left but you know how that went.” 

Karl moved some stuff, and Sapnap heard cans clanking against each other in his search. He pulled out a blade a moment later with a noise of satisfaction. It was clearly a hunting knife, crafted with care, and had a ruby colored handle with a few symbols etched into its resin handle. The symbols didn’t spell out anything specific, but they were very pretty. Sapnap gaped up at Karl, moving slowly to grasp the knifes handle with gentle care. He inspected it for a while, and Karl let him. “This is what you tackled me for? A knife?” Sapnap laughed lightly, all fear of death slipping away for the moment. Karl smiled, a soft and loving look in his face. He nodded quickly hair flopping as he did so. “Of course! Why else would a guy like me run after a man like you? Except maybe to ask you out but that’s a bit much yeah?” Sapnap flushed before laughing harder, he nodded happily. He heard Karl laugh with him and Sapnap wondered why he didn’t just trust the guy a bit more, as he seemed genuine as of the current moment.

“Well as much as I enjoy watching you two lovebirds go at it, we need to go. And you mister banshee need to find your friends right?” Quackity had walked sometime during the conversation, finally making himself known. Sapnap quieted, before nodding. “yeah I have to go find them—my boys I mean, they really need me you know? I’m the meat shield!” He said the last part jokingly but both men still looked shell shocked at his statement. Sapnap only tucked the knife away in his pants, moving to step back a bit. He looked to the duo, one colored brightly and oh so different, and the other painted in a monochrome and dark palette and looking steeled.

The air was calm, and the sounds of dead in the distance filled the empty silence. The wind blew softy, ruffling their hair, and shifting their clothes. Sapnap looked to them both once last time, with a soft smile. “I’ll see you around, handsome, and you as well Quackity—yes I heard him say your name on the radio.” That got Quackity to snort before smiling. They bid each other farewells, before all three split off in separate directions, So Quackity wasn’t lying about them going different ways. Sapnap had went back towards Main Street, and turned towards the crumbling cityscape.

He made it to the school in record time considering he had nothing but the gifted knife to his name. An unfortunate side effect of having nothing meant not being able to break into the school quietly. Sapnap sighed as he stared up at the boarded windows and jammed doors. “Oh come on, this is awful I really shouldn’t have left my stuff in here. I bet my gun is gone, and my supplies too.” He groaned loudly, hands combing through his hair roughly. 

He decided standing around wouldn’t get him anywhere so he traveled to the Sid wolf the school, following the faint blood trail on the concrete sidewalk. They followed it last time, and it lead to a sizable hole in the wall of the school’s gym. He hoped it wasn’t blocked off or filled with dead so he could get in and find the specific room Dream and George should be waiting for him in. Fate was on his side for once as the blown up wall was clear of debris and the dead allowing him to slip into the dimly lit building. He stepped around some rubble and fallen lockers moving down the hall.

Treading down the hall, and towards the main wing of class rooms, Sapnap could hear soft whispers exhorting around. He got excited for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. He really hoped it was his boys, after all he’d been waiting to get back to them for a few days. His strides turned into a jog as he went towards the whispers. What he found though was not his friends, it was the empty science classroom they camped in. He frowned, before looking around, Sapnap figured they were somewhere else in the place and he’d find them soon.

He found his bag and gun still left sitting on the desks. He grinned once more, moving to grab his stuff, and finally fix his jammed shotgun. Sapnap blocked the door, and checked the room quickly. Nothing seemed to change so he decided to sit down and work on his gun. He fiddled with the barrel, trying to dislodge the shell fragment stuck in it. He grunted hitting it against the desk roughly, it worked and the bit of plastic popped out of the shaft. 

“Finally thank god! I was so not looking forward to having to ditch this gun.” The gun was reassembled after a quick check, and Sapnap moved it back into his bag. He then stood, sliding his bag up and over his shoulder, moving to leave his safe room. He stepped into the hall, moving around a bit trying to scope out where he could possibly go. He was at the rendezvous, and all he had to do was wait, but Sapnap wouldn’t know how long that would take.

After a while of pacing and debating camping in another room, Sapnap turned back and went into the science room. He blocked the door, leaving just enough room to peer out and for people to look in. Sapnap went back to a corner, settling onto the cold tile floor. He sighed pulling his sleeves down his hands, tucking them into his sides, he really hoped he wouldn’t be waiting long.

=====

It was cold in here, Sapnap thought bitterly as he shivered from his corner. He should have known better than to camp in here, at least outside he could make a fire to keep warm. He shuttered again, teeth chattering slightly. “Why is it so cold in here? J-Jesus Christ.” Sapnap curled tighter into the corner, hands grabbing his shirt tightly. 

The chill was brutal especially considering the floor was sapping all his body heat through his ass. He wouldn’t die by any means but it would be hell trying to sleep the night away. An unfortunate circumstance indeed, sitting in the dark and cold room of a blown up high school waiting for two people who might be—no Sapnap didn’t want to consider that thought. Not yet at least, he wasn’t trying to go into a crisis just yet. Letting in a shuttering breath Sapnap rubbed his eyes, tears threatening to spill out. 

A door slamming open on squeaky hinges broke his stupor. He snapped his head up, trying to still his motions. It worked long enough for him to hear the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the tiles outside. It sounded like a few pairs of shoes were outside the room, which both worried and relieved him. Part of him wanted to go out of the room to investigate but the other half of him decided to stay incase there was a group of people and not just two or three. 

It was hard trying to suppress shivers and shakes but Sapnap managed as the shoes passed by his door, and came back to it. That wasn’t good, they shouldn’t know he’s here. Shadows filled the room, and Sapnap watched as two, then three figures began to move stuff from the door. Sapnap grabbed his knife, concealing it in his sleeve. The desks were slid to the side, and they scraped and ground harshly against the floor. Sapnap didn’t move, and took small slow breaths trying to hide himself. The figures breached his spot, grumbling about how stupid the barriers were.

They stepped into the dark of the class, moving around to drop their bags onto a table. “Damn is Sapnap really not here yet?” Oh that was him! Sapnap looked up slightly, seeing Dream and George leaned against the black tables. He stood grinning brightly, “Dream! Gogy! Thank god you weren’t murders trying to kill me!” They whipped around eyes wide before they recognized him. They grinned (or well George did he couldn’t really tell with Dream), and rushed around the table and to his corner. Sapnap opened his arms and Dream was the first to scoop him up in a crushing hug. 

Sapnap laughed gripping his friend around the neck tightly. They hugged for a moment longer before George complained loudly. “Hey he’s my friend too! I want a hug from the living furnace!” Dream chuckled letting him go with a final squeeze. Sapnap then turned to George, making grabby hands at the man. He giggled loudly before grabbing his waist and holding on tight. Sapnap rocked them gently, arms gripping his shirt tightly. From the light of the doorway he heard light shuffling, and Sapnap looked up and behind George to see a very familiar face.

Karl stood in the doorway, rolling his eyes fondly at Sapnaps exasperated expression. Sapnap pulled back from George, patting him on the face gently. “So care to introduce me to your new friend? You know, the one ominously standing in the doorway.” They both looked over to Karl, who grinned knowingly in Sapnaps direction. Dream nodded beckoning him closer, he clapped Karl on the shoulder when he got close enough spreading his hand out broadly. 

“Alright, Karl this is Sapnap. And Sapnap this is Karl, the stray we found walking around outside the school.” Karl huffed in a laugh, sticking his hand out to Sapnap. Sapnap bit back a guffaw and shook his hand lightly. Karl stepped back again, moving to drop his bag onto the floor. “Nice to see you again pretty boy.” He chuckled lightly, and Sapnap watched in amusement as Dream and George’s faces shifted from confusion to realization quickly. “Wait you two know each other? And you made Dream introduce you two? How rude of you both.”

The two made eye contact before bursting out in laughter. Of course George would be the most offended by something they did. The energy died down, with the group settling down in the corner again this time, with more warmth in the room. Karl had once again brought the blanket out of his pack, though this time covering both himself and Sapnap with it. They cuddled close under it, talking quietly to each other. Sapnap looked over and had seen George look at them with a weird expression.

“What? Jealous you don’t get a nice blanket to cuddle under?” He said with no venom and smirked at George and Dream. George glared sticking his tongue out playfully. “No I don’t need a blanket to cuddle with Dream.” To try and make a point George threw his entire weight on Dream, only for Dream to lean away and make him fall onto the floor. He made an ‘oof’ noise when he hit and Dream kettle laughed from his leaned over spot. Karl laughed from next to Sapnap, moving to lean into Sapnaps shoulder. He felt his shoulder shake with his laughter and Sapnap giggled alongside him. George proceeded to pour and blush a bright red, making the three of them laugh harder. George ended up joining them in giggles, his blush fading into a soft pink glow.

The daylight faded slow in the background, leaving a deep orange glow around the world and dimming the mood in the cramped classroom. Sapnap and Karl stayed under the blanket, peering out of their cocoon to watch Dream move around the room triple checking the doors and windows. “Dream” George groaned out extending his name in a whine. “We already checked it. You can check it after we sleep, you pacing makes me antsy.” Dream puffed out a breath, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Fine. Sleep then.” He said curtly, moving to perch on a dusty barstool . He faced the door, hands placed firm on his rifle, eyes not leaving the tables stacked up by the entrance.

George waved a hand at his back exasperated, moving to lay on his worn sleeping bag. He stilled after a few minutes of steady breaths and Karl could tell Sapnap was close behind his friend in sleep. Karl gripped him around the waist, cuddling him close, and buried his face in Sapnaps neck. 

“Psst, pretty boy. You awake?” He whispered even though he was inches from his ear. Sapnap gave a tired ‘mmhm’ before leaning back into his arms more. Karl smiled briefly before tightening his hold. “Of course you are. Goodnight I’ll be here in the morning.” Sapnap only circled closer, arms moving to circle Karl back. Karl huffed a few laughs before closing his eyes. 

Dream watched his friends from his seat, wearing a soft look under his mask. He was glad they were back together, and he was glad Karl had found someone to bond with after all this time surviving. As he sat he thought of how much they acted like a pack of wolves, bound not by blood but by the bonds they made along the way.

A pack divided will always come back together again. “How comforting a thought”, Dream muttered to himself shifting back to take his gaze to the hallway, slowly counting the seconds of watch, confident he’d keep his family safe.


End file.
